Power Plant
Overview The Power Plant is a location that was added in the Map Expansion Update. It became a robbery location in the Jet Ski & Power Plant Robbery Update. The Power Plant has been identified as one of the more "fast-paced," and exciting robberies, because throughout the robbery criminals have to be interactive; it isn't a robbery that players can sit and collect cash at (an example of such being the Bank). The Museum is also another example of a fast-paced, exciting robbery, something criminals have to actively work for. Robbing the Power Plant Note: Criminals can tell when the Power Plant is open and ready for robbery when they see smoke come out of the nuclear station. In order to get in, criminals must first go around to the back of the power plant, where a clearly hacked/tampered with electricity box can be seen. From there, the criminal needs to click on the box and drag the colors together in a way that no color cuts off each other's trail- a flow pattern of sorts. It might take a bit of time, but eventually, it should be picked up and down pat. Criminals will never get the same puzzle; it is randomized each time. Some are harder than the others. In the Ship Update, numbers have been added to help the color blinded rob the Power Plant. Numbers will show to help match colors to colors. Once the puzzle has been completed, a door will open for a few seconds, giving the criminal a chance to get inside of the plant itself. Once they are inside, there are a few lasers that the players must dodge, including one right at the door in which they entered. There will then be a conveyor belt surrounded by glass that will carry players around the plant. The conveyor belt has multiple lasers that they must dodge, forcing the player to remain vigilant and focused on the task at hand. Players with the Jetpack can bypass this by flying up onto the exposed second floor. At the end of the conveyor belt, players must go up a ramp to the second floor of the plant and navigate it while dodging two sets of double lasers until they see another box, with an even bigger and harder flow puzzle, which will take some time to solve. As soon as a player finishes the puzzle, they are given a rod of Uranium, which will lose value over time. Players will then have to exit the building by a door near a uranium puddle and turn in the uranium to a collector as soon as possible, hurrying to get to the volcano base and turn it in. If this is done in a timely matter, an experienced criminal can end up getting $5,500+ from this robbery, which is quite hefty and stacks up over time. If a criminal has completed the robbery, it should add $500 to their bounty. Tips and Tricks * Always have a fast vehicle by the exit. The faster players get to the collector, the more money they will collect. * Exit the building as fast as possible due to the fact that there is only one exit and cops can easily camp it. * The first best way to get to the collector is by using an aerial vehicle such as the BlackHawk, the UFO, or the Helicopter. * When there is smoke coming out of the nuclear station, that means the robbery is open. * Players are discouraged from touching the green uranium puddles; they are dangerous and will damage players standing on them. * Running is not recommended while the player is on the conveyor belt. * If players find the flow puzzle difficult, they can click on "Cancel" and another flow puzzle will be generated after waiting a while or walking away from and then back to the electricity box. * There was a very quick way to skip the conveyor belt obstacle by using the Jetpack to fly over the conveyors. Gallery Factoryrobbery.jpg|The outside of the Power Plant Robbery at an angle. PPTop.jpg|An aerial view of the Power Plant. insidefactory.jpg|The inside of the Power Plant Robbery. powerboxfactory.jpg|The Flow Puzzles in the Power Plant Robbery to hack the machines. Factory.png|The old Power Plant, before the Jetski and Power Plant Update. Factory.jpg|''Another angle of the old Power Plant, before the Jetski and Power Plant Update.'' PPPuzzle.jpg|The flow puzzles that must be completed to enter the Power Plant or obtain Uranium. Criticism The Power Plant is the newest heist in the game and has some criticisms. No Reward Glitch There exists a glitch in which if the player gives the Uranium to the collector at the Volcano Base if the value of the uranium is above $5,600, the player would not receive any cash and the uranium would just disappear in order to combat exploiters. In a future update, the glitch was "patched" causing the uranium rods to decay faster so that it would be almost impossible to get to the volcano base before the value was below $5,600 but this also caused some upset because now it is harder to earn $5,600, though the actual glitch still exists. Police Although Police usually don't camp this specific location due to the fact that they are not notified when someone started a robbery here, plus that the Power Plant is located in a far off location makes it rather unlikely to have Police immediately be at the Power Plant as soon as the uranium is robbed, however, when uranium is robbed, the city building lights will start to flash for around 2 seconds, which means Police in aerial vehicles can quickly camp the Volcano Criminal Base and/or the collectors. Trivia * This building was added in the Map Expansion Update, along with the Airport. It was a placeholder for the Power Plant, and it was known as the Factory. * There is a Camaro spawn at this location. * This is the third building to become a robbery after being place-held by a generic building, along with the Jewelry Store and the Museum. ** The building simply lacked an interior prior to its robbery update. The exterior was very bland, only having a brick-like texture and some pipes to give it some detail. * This is the third robbery that requires giving something to the collectors at the Volcano Criminal Base, along with the Museum and Passenger Train. If someone steals a rod of Uranium, the power in the City and Town will shortly cut out. This can be used to determine if someone is robbing the location. * Realistically, uranium does not appear green under any natural light conditions (however, it does appear yellowish-green under black light) and does not decay very quickly, with a half-life of 159,000-4.5 billion years. ** Additionally, realistically anyone attempting this heist in real life would immediately die as the uncooled rods would be around 1,500° Celcius (2,732 Fahrenheit), and the now exposed rods would be also emitting anywhere between 10-17 Sieverts of radiation, 2-3 times the lethal upper limit of what a human can withstand. * If the Uranium value is over $5,600 when the player turns it in, the player would not get their money. This could either be a bug or to prevent exploiters from getting the cash. This was later fixed. * A message will appear if criminals finish the robbery: Username just robbed power plant for value. It is currently unknown if the lack of the word "the" is a grammatical error. * This is the only robbery in which both Bigger Duffel Bag and non-bigger duffel bag gamepass owners receive the same amount of money, depending on how long it takes to turn in to the Collector. * This is the 6th large robbery in the game, along with the Bank, the Jewelry Store, the Cargo Train, the Passenger Train, and the Museum. It will be 8 if players include the Donut Shop and the Gas Station. * This is the first robbery to be added in the new area in the map, and at the time it is unknown on whether or not there will be more. * There was a patch on 6/9/2019 that seemingly 'fixed' the money glitch, where the money would not be collected if it was above $5,600. After further testing and keen-eyed examination, it has been proven that it was not fixed, but instead, the uranium decay has been sped up in order for it to be virtually impossible to reach over $5,600 by the time criminals had arrived at the Collector unless exploiters are able to do so. * Doing the puzzle in first person mode will cause the player's viewer screen to be moved around, but will not complete the puzzle. In order to counter this, use the respective platform key to zoom out into third-person view, then complete the flow puzzle. * Unlike most other Heist locations, there is currently no music that plays during the robbery. Instead, loud sounds which fit a factory play during the heist. * If you come fast enough and you don’t have the bigger duffel bag pass, then this can award more money than the museum. *There was a glitch before where players could carry the puzzle before stepping in the volcano base, and have it open and solved while they were outside the gates, but it is now patched. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Heists Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Renovated Locations Category:Featured Articles